


Birthday Boy

by ifyoucouldholdme



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birds, Birdwatching, Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoucouldholdme/pseuds/ifyoucouldholdme
Summary: Stan gets a sweet surprise while birdwatching on his birthday.





	Birthday Boy

As he excitedly tittered around the observation deck of the aviary, Stan couldn’t recall a more splendid birthday. For the longest time he wanted to visit this preservation, as it claimed to be the largest in the state. Bill, the giving soul that he was, purchased two day passes for the both of them to celebrate. Stan gushed over every bird. He threw dozens upon dozens of facts at Bill with each new species he spotted. The quiet boy just gazed in silent fondness at his rambling friend.

“Oh my god, Bill,” Stan burst with a twirl to his left, “Did you see that cardinal? The one in the top of that tree. That has to be the most beautiful, bright red I have ever seen.”

Bill chuckled through a smirk. “Sorry I m-missed it.” Stan turned to face him in a huff.

“Bill, we’ve been here all day, and you haven’t really paid attention to anything we’ve seen so far. In fact, whenever I look at you, most of the time you’ve been looking at me instead.” He pouted slightly, leaning against the railing with a soft sigh. “Sorry. I know I can go overboard when it comes to birds. I’m probably boring you with all my geeking out.”

“The opposite, actually,” Bill said, his eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sunlight, “You’re v-very entertaining when you’re happy. I just have something m-more beautiful than a b-bird to look at.”

Stan felt his eyes bulge out of his skull but attempted to keep his composure.

“Come again?” he choked.

“You heard me,” Bill mischievously grinned.

Screw keeping calm. Stan leapt onto the unsuspecting redhead and instantly closed their lips together in a kiss. He melted into Bill’s welcoming warmth, finally living the moment he only prayed for throughout their entire friendship. Stan loved his birds, but he loved nothing more than his precious, stuttering Bill Denbrough.

When he finally pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breath, he giggled at the scarlet flush racing up Bill’s neck. “See, now that’s the most beautiful red I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
